Love Affair
by RoryxLoganxLOVE
Summary: Rory and Logan grew up as best friends.They have always had feelings for each other, but never atmitted it.When Logan gets married how will Rory deal and what will she do about it,when she realizes she has feelings for him?
1. Early Life

Prologue

_**They got through everything together…..**_

"Chris I don't think I can send her to kindergarten" Lorelai said almost crying, leaning into him

"Lor, we have to do this I know that she is scared but you have to be strong sweetie, for her or she won't want to go" he said reassuringly, while rubbing her back soothingly

"Would that be so bad, I mean you know if she didn't go to school?" she asked looking up at him with her big doe eyes

"well I am all for her staying home longer, but here is the thing I don't think that that would be totally beneficial for her" he said looking at her intently "right?" she looked at him skeptically "Hey, and one more thing, all of her friends, are right in there" he said reassuringly as pointed toward the building. While they were talking Rory was standing with her Grandparents.

"Well… I guess that sense all her friends are going this year it would be bad… to you know not send her this year" he started to smile "You know it would actually be mean because then she would have to go all alone, and her friends would all be in the older classes…." Chris cut her off by putting his finger on her lip

"So is this you agreeing to let her go?" he asked

"Only if I have to" she said reluctantly

The two of them walked over to Rory.

"Ready to go baby girl?" Chris asked while picking her up

"Mommy, I don't want to leave you!"Rory started to cry

Lorelai clutched her heart she didn't know if she could do this. But then she realized she had to do this for her.

"Oh baby I don't want you to leave either, but you are going to have SO much fun!" she said as they continued to walk to the door of Rory's room. As soon as they got there Rory spotted her other friends; Logan, Finn, Colin, Chloe and Steph.

Logan came running up. "Ella!" Logan called her Ella because he couldn't pronounce his R's very well and because he thought it was prettier than Rory, it sounded like a boy's name to him.

"Logan!" Rory scrambled out of her mother's grasp and down to Logan

She hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "Can't breathe!" Logan got out dramatically

"Sorry it's just I'm scared" she continued to hug him.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here and so are Colin and finny and Chloe and Stephy! Oh and we found these toys over in that corner that are so fun! I think you will have a lot of fun here! I am!" Logan said

"Ok" Rory said quickly after Logan had convinced her. "Bye Mommy and Daddy!" she quickly hugged them both and walked away to all of her friends

"That's it, that's all I get, my baby is leaving me and a boy talks her out of being sad after two minutes?" she asked crazily

"Babe you know that Rory and Logan have always been that way." He saw that she was still upset so he thought he had better cheer her up "hey I have the whole day off, and we have 6 hours to kill" she looked up at him mischievously

"Whatever were you thinking?" she asked innocently

"Well I thought we could go home and I would show you" he said we giving her a quick kiss while opening her car door

"You know for a 23 year old you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet"

_**They went through hard times…**_

Rory went rushing out of the room. She couldn't be in there any more.

"ACE!" Logan came running outs

"Logan, I don't really want to be around you or anyone else right now but especially you!" She breathed "But speaking of you, you better go back in there before your girlfriend gets upset that you are speaking to me!" she hissed

"Hey, look I'm sorry she is jealous of our relationship, but I mean can you blame her?" he asked

"Yes I can because she just called me a bitch and I don't even like you! She said

"Wow, tell me how you really feel why you don't! And Rory listen imagine if you were my girlfriend and I acted the way I do to you and you to me with another girl how would you feel! I mean we basically act like we are together anyway!" he said angrily

"Logan, we do not act like we are together! We are barely even talk anymore. If I wasn't a good friend I might ask you to choose between her and me! But no I am a good friend and I would never do that to you." She said

"Well I'm glad you haven't because you wouldn't be happy with my choice." He said calmly

"Wow, um ok then, I hope she makes you happy Logan because I think you just choose!

"Rory come on its just that I love her and it's not that I don't love you to its just that she is eh only girl that has made me not want to be with other girls I ignore almost every other girl in the room when I'm with her, well I mean besides you that is"

"Yeah well whatever Logan I really don't want to be around you so just go back inside and be with … her" she said icily

"No! We are not leaving it on this note" he said while walking closer to her

"Logan just leave me alone!" she pushed him away

He didn't know what to do "how are you getting home?" he asked her

"Not with you if that's what you are asking." She said

"Well then how are you getting home?" he asked again

"I just called Pete. he is going to pick me up" She said simply. Pete was the Hayden's driver.

"Well then I will just wait with you, until he picks you up that is." Logan said

"Um Logan I'm 17, I'm old enough to stand outside a club by myself" she said defiantly

"Actually that's not necessary, Love" Finn's voice came out of nowhere. She didn't even know when Finn had come out.

"Finn thank you that would be very nice" she said with a smile on her face and then turned to glare at Logan.

Logan looked at both of them and finally just went back inside. As soon as he was inside she started to cry into Finn's shirt.

"Love, he may be my best friend he is really an ass" Finn said reassuring

Rory started to laugh into his shirt "you are right, he is"

_**They went through the good….**_

There was a knock at Rory's dorm room door, and another one. "Ugh ok I'm coming" when rory finally go to the door she opened it and it was Logan.

"Logan! You are back" she jumped into his outstretched arms. He picked her up and spinned her.

"Did you miss me Ace?" he said while he was still spinning her

"Yes, oh my Gosh, yes I missed you so much!" she just smiled at him. He was so tan, well that's what you get for sailing round on a ship for a year I guess. "Did you miss me?"

He had missed her more than he had hoped to admit. "Yes I missed you so much ace!" he breathed into her hair.

"So where are Finn and Colin" she asked excitedly

He was a little upset that the conversation moved so fast to the boys. "They are good by the way I owe you a hundred bucks because Colin didn't kill Finn."

"Ha I knew it!" she said while clapping

"Hey let's have a movie night just you and e tonight" he asked slash said

"Oh good idea. I will grab Willy Wonka and men in black!"

"Men in black?" he asked confused

"Oh you missed it, while you were gone I found out that my grandma has a thing for will Smith" she started to laugh

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe I missed this" he just sat down on the couch

There was a knock at the door

"Let me get that"

Logan watched as Rory opened the door. He was surprised to see a boy with black hair, taller than her and wore some designer clothes. But he seemed familiar, Like Howard or Housten or oh it was Hobertson. His grandfather owned a designer clothing store. It was very famous in England it was like the Calvin Klein. I think that his name was Michael. But the worst part was his tongue that was half way down Rory's throat. Logan suddenly feeling very uncomfortable cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry Logan, this is my boyfriend Michael Hobertson. I'm sure you have heard of him right?" she asked

"Oh your boyfriend, Right it's nice to meet you" Logan put his hand out so that Michael would shake it, he did.

"Yeah you too" he said "Rory are we still on for dinner right?"

"Oh um actually, no I can't something came up sorry. Um but maybe tomorrow and I'll see you then." She said and at the end she pushed him slightly towards the door. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. She just kicked out her boyfriend to spend time with him.

"Alright I will get all the food and snacks and oh we need to get lots and lots of m&m's. Oh the movies are over there in that cupboard. "She said while walking into the kitchen

This was the first time Logan felt anything more than friendship for Rory. When her boyfriend came into the room, his stomach felt like something it had never felt before. Logan dint know what it was but he never ever wanted to feel it again he knew that much. Could it have been jealousy? He didn't know but like he said he didn't want to find out.

_**They went through life changing events….**_

"Rory we have to talk" Logan pulled her aside at work

"Ok boss" she laughed

"Rory, I asked Hope to marry Me." he said almost ashamed.

"Oh… that's um really great" she said

"Really you aren't acting like it's really great" he said while laughing

"Well, I mean Logan you are 23, you don't like commitment, and you don't love Hope, Logan…" she was cut off by Logan

"How dare you! I love hope; you are just jealous that Michael hasn't proposed to you after dating for 4 years!"

"Logan, wow hit me when I'm down please."

"Well what did you mean? Why can't you ever be happy for me?"

"What Logan I am always happy for you! You are my best friend"

"Well whenever I am in a committed relationship, you and I fight about the girl"

"Because you choose really crappy people"

"Well who should I date?"

"I don't know, but not the sluts you choose"

"Do you like me?" he asked

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I don't like you like that you egotistical man!"

"Ok well it was a failed question because you only have problems with me when I am in a committed relationship."

"Whatever Logan! You are a, a but face miscreant!"

"Wow ok well I guess I shouldn't have hoped for my best friend to be happy for me getting engaged." And with that he started to walk away

"Logan wait!" she ran after him" when she caught him she turned him around "I'm sorry I'm going to be happy for you and Hope just forgive me ok"

"Ok I do" and with that they hugged and he kissed her cheek. "I love you Rory"

"I love you too Logan." She realized at that moment she meant it as more than a friend.

**So what do you think should I continue, because I feel it could have potential? But you tell me. Review! Thank you!**


	2. Oh Man

AN:

Thank You for reviewing! I think this story does have potential, so I hope I can get it to those high standards. Thank you again!

Also ' is thoughts and " is quotes

Rory was in her house, snuggled up on the couch with sweats and a loose shirt. She was eating popcorn watching Willy Wonka on the big TV in her Home Theater. Her universal remote beeped stating that somebody was in her driveway. She looked at the camera and saw that it was Logan, she stood up immediately and ran up the stairs and down the hall and to the door. Just as he was about to let himself in she opened the door.

"Hey stranger" she said slightly out of breathe

"Did you just run up here?" he asked with a smile on his lips

"Well you are the only person I run for you know." She retorted

"Well I feel honored that you run for me and not even for this boyfriend of yours." he said with a smirk. Logan had never liked Michael, not even at the beginning of the relationship. Logan thought he was annoying and Michael didn't really like Logan either because Michael had thought Rory and Logan's relationship was a bit too friendly for his liking.

"Yeah just don't tell your wife" Rory said right back. Hope was a sore subject for them as well. Hope never liked Rory always accusing Logan of liking her more than a friend. To which he always denied.

"Well she is out of town modeling right now so I'll keep the secret if you will." he said

"Well come in" she grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and into the home theater to continue watching Willy Wonka.

"No! We are not watching Willy Wonka again"

"Oh come on it's a classic!"

"If by classic you mean lame, then yes you are right" he said while smiling

"Oh come on I will make it worth our while" she said suggestively

"Um excuse me?" he said shocked

"Over there I have some Scotch, it's your favorite" she said smiling

"Sense when do you keep scotch in your house and have you been drinking you are wriggling your eyebrows a lot?" he said questionably

"Um sense I know its your favorite and I might have had a few martinis" she said matter of factily

"How many is a few?" he asked

"2 or 3" he gave her a amused look. She never could hold her liquor well like him and the boys. "what don't give me that look" she said pointedly at him." You know I am a cheap drunk"

"I do ace I do"

"So willy Wonka time?" she asked pleadingly

"Ok we can watch Willy Wonka" he said while walking over and grabbing the scotch bottle

At the end of the movie Rory as overly drunk and Logan was almost there. they had been drinking the whole movie and now they were sitting in the love seat together. Logan was reclining and Rory was lying down with her head on Logan's lap, they had been in this position for the last half hour.

"The movie ended with such a good line, or you know … story thing" Logan said

"I love this movie" Rory said in her own little world

"Well I love you!" Logan said while laughing

Rory started to laugh "I love you too!" Rory said. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her knees. When she laughed she would shake and she almost fell off the seat so Logan put his hands around her waist.

"Rory my wife doesn't love me" Logan said sadly

"Oh Loggy, she loves you! How could she not love you, I mean you are smart and hot and…." Rory was cut off by Logan

"Did you say I was hot?" he said while laughing

"No!" she said while laughing

"Yes you did!" he said more serious

"Maybe I did" she said

"Well you are hot too"

"You really think so? Michael doesn't think so"

"What do you mean, how could he not?" he asked incredulously

"I don't know. I mean when he looks at me its like he sees right through me, not like when you do. When you look at me it makes me feel like the prettiest women in the world."

"Ace" Logan said breathily

Her breathing hitched as she realized their position. He was sitting with his legs up and she was basically straddling his legs. All of a sudden they were kissing. Rory didn't know who kissed the other one first but all she knew was it was amazing. His hands were all over her and hers were all over him. Rory started to pull at his shirt and he only gladly let her. Logan pushed her back so that she was lying down on the couch with Logan on top of her. Logan started to pull Rory's shirt off. They both were so enthralled in each other that they were moving in auto drive. Before she knew it Logan had her in only her bra and panties. He was looking at her so lustfully that it made her wet. She was feeling exited, more excited than anyone else had every made her feel before. Logan was just staring at her.

"You are beautiful, Ace" and with that he kissed her again, and started to lower his hands to her sides and rubbed them up and down her beautiful curves. Rory started to play with Logan's beautiful blonde hair. All of a sudden Logan pulled of Rory's bra with a snap of his wrist. Rory let out a breath of air as Logan started to play with her breasts.

"Ah Logan!" Rory moaned as he started to suck on her right breast as he gave her left breast equal attention with his hand.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him and maneuvered him to so he was lying down on the couch and she was straddling him.

"Oh Ace this feels so good." He moaned out as she started to rub her core on his. She was getting so excited that she pulled her panties down and started to unbutton his pants and pull them down.

As she positioned Logan's most prized member at her core she gently pressed down

"Oh Logan!" she panted he started to match her rhythm with his own thrusts.

When they both came, they just laid there until Logan broke the silence

"You know ace this isn't the first time we have seen each other naked" she said with a smile on his face

"Logan, what are you talking about?" She said just as playfully

"Well" he said as he started to play with her hair that was spread out over her back "you remember when we were at that hotel and you said you wanted to go put your bathing suit on?"

Rory started to laugh "how could I forget" she laughed "I came out of the bathroom naked because I dint think anybody was in MY room but there you were butt naked because you were changing into your swim trunks" she was now giggling

"Well even back then you had a hot body" he said while squeezing her ass slightly

She gasped and smacked his chest "Logan!" she yelled at him

"What? We just had sex"

The words hit her like a freight train "oh no!" she bolted up and scrambled for her clothes and through Logan his pants in the process

"What is it?" Logan asked

"What is it!" she asked like it was the stupidest question in the world "Logan we had sex!"

"I know I was there" he said with a smile

"Logan you are married! I have a boyfriend! On my Gosh Michael! I, I think you should leave"

"Ok first of all me and hopes are not happy, second of all I hate Michael. Screw Michael!"

"Logan it doesn't matter I don't cheat! I have never cheated on anyone before, I'm not you Logan I don't just sleep around"

"Wow ok first of all I don't sleep around anymore and secondly I would hardly call this sleeping around"

"This" she motioned between them "was a mistake, a big one"

"Oh come on, this" he motioned between them "Was two people who are unhappy with their relationships who were trying to…"

"What were we trying to do?" she cut him off "huh?"

"I don't know!" he yelled

"Logan! Do not yell at me!" she yelled back "this is so screwed up" she said starting to cry

"No, don't cry, I hate it when you cry" he said scooping her up off the couch and into his arms. At first she pulled away, but finally let him hold her. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries and she fit into him perfectly, more ways than one. She had always been there for him, she was the one that he always went to when he needed something and vice versa. And right in this moment all he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew he couldn't. He loved her. More than he was supposed to, he was only supposed to love her like, like a best friend but he realized he loved her like he loved hope at the beginning. He wanted to kiss her so bad. So all he did was kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry" he said with his lips still lingering on her forehead. "Im going to make this all better, I promise"

"How on earth are you going to make it better?"

"I don't know, usually when I say that you just believe me no questions asked" she started to laugh. He was only trying to make her feel better, he was always so good at that.

"You mister are a wonderful man, you are just trying to find a way to make me feel better"

"Trying is the opportune word"

"Well you are doing a good job because it is working" she said with a smile. She was still wrapped up in Logan's arms and although she would never admit it she really didn't want him to let go.

"Were do we go from here"

"I don't know "

"I mean we could pretend it never happened if you want to…" he said unknowingly

"Yeah, that seems like the best idea. I mean I don't think we should tell them"

"Oh man!"

"What?"

Logan started to scramble and finished dressing himself. He started to rush around in circles.

"What is it Logan?"

"Um Hope"

"What about her?" she asked confused

"She is coming home today, she is at the airport or she will be in about 15 minutes and I am supposed to go pick her up! I got to go!"

"Ok, ok go Logan just don't tell her!" she yelled as he went up the stairs leaving Rory alone

Logan was speeding to the airport. He was about 10 minutes away and Hopes flight was supposed to be getting in now. Finally when he reached the airport he ran until got to the place where hope was supposed to have come through almost 10 minutes ago. When he got there hope was no were to be found he looked up at the board and saw that her flight had been delayed.

"Thank goodness"

He made himself comfortable, sense he was very tired. He grabbed himself a coffee from the nearest café and sat back down it had been about 10 minutes and he just couldn't keep his eyes opened.

Hope got off of the plane looking for Logan. When she walked out she found him sitting a a seat with his head resting on his hand that was made into a fist. She couldn't help but notice how cute and innocent he looked sleeping the problem with their marriage was that he wasn't so innocent. But she wasn't mad at him right now because while she was away she forgave him, so she walked up to the sleeping figure and knelt down to his level and kissed him. While she kissed him he started to move a little and a first he didn't kiss back and then once he realized it was her he kissed back with everything he had and she had to steady herself from falling over. Finally she pulled away from lack of air.

"Wow, maybe I should go away more often" she said while standing up"

"He hugged her around her waist "No don't go away anymore I miss you when you leave because when you leave I do crazy things" he said meaning more than he was willing to admit. Right now at least

She just smiled down at him with lots of love

"Crazy things like what?"

"Same old, same old"

"Right, well I have been gone for five days and I think that you and I should get reacquainted" she said while she let her finger trace from his lips to his lower stomach.

Logan started to laugh "ok let's get out of here" he stood up and put his arm around her waist

" You know you are really cute" he looked at her funny "well when I kissed you, you were terrified at first that so random person would kiss you, so like I said you are so I cute, that right there proves to me you would never cheat on me" she laughed then kissed him again and continued to walk.

'I'm going to hell'

**Thank you for reading also I have a picture of Hope on my profile!**


	3. Engagement and Other Problems

**AN:**

**Again thank you for all your reviews I'm slightly new to fanfic. I'm glad I have pleased you all with my story. This is my second story and really shouldn't have started this story while I wasn't even in the middle of the first one. But I love each of them equally, and I will try and update both of them at least once a week. Enjoy!**

"Rory!" Michael yelled "hurry or we are going to be late" he said for the millionth time

"I am coming I have told you this for the past 15 minutes, Mike I need time to finish we don't even have to leave for another 5!" I yelled right back

"Well what if there is traffic?"

"Well, listen mike, that's why we are leaving so early do if we hit traffic then we will be ok" I said

"Well, I like to be early, Rory"

"Well, the only reason you are even coming to this party is because I invited you maybe I shouldn't have"

"Come on Ror, don't yell at me"

"Well don't yell at me either"

After a few minutes of silence I heard Michael at my doorway "I'm sorry Rory, I think we have had an off week"

It had been an off week. It had also been a week sensei had slept with Logan. I thought it would be best to not tell Michael, especially sense he had been in a mood this week. Ever sense then everything Michael did made me upset even his little gestures that I usually loved, they just annoyed me. And I knew I was in trouble when after I would get annoyed with him I would think how Logan could have done it better.

"I know I'm sorry too"

He came over and wrapped his arms around me "I know I'm controlling and annoying but I love you and you love me and we can make this work"

"Yeah we can" I said smiling, I hope I am telling the truth

"So are you ready?"

"Yes I am"

"Alright let's go then, you are going to love tonight"

"Alright, I hope so"

"Believe me you will"

(H POV)

"Logan we have to stop!" I said as he continued to kiss and suck down my neck

"Why? we have plenty of time" he said while attacking my neck again

They two of them had been making out for the mast 20 minutes. It started out as simple kiss she gave him as she got in the car and Logan deepened it. Lately Logan had been very touchy feely. Well more than usual that is.

"Logan we have been sitting in front of the building for almost 10 minutes now, we have to go" she said desperately

"But you look so beautiful tonight, I just want you all to myself"

(L POV)

I just told a lie. The real reason I did not want to go in there was because I didn't want to see Rory, Ace. My Ace. No! Not my Ace. There was my Hope and Michaels Rory but there was no my Ace. There couldn't be, I mean I am married after all. She is in a committed relationship of what seems like forever. But had really only been sense her sophomore year of college. Even if I detest Michael and everything he did she loved him. Or at least I think she does I mean think of how long she's been with him. You don't stay with somebody that long with no commitment if you don't love them right? I mean she has to love him at least a little bit.

"well, I want you all to myself too." I am a horrible person I am not all hers or at least I had sex with somebody else. Not just somebody else, the one girl she has always accused me of liking more than a friend.

"Well you have me," I say I lean in and give her a gentle kiss "but you are right we probably should go in"

"Let's go!" she said excitedly. I wish I was this excited to go in there and see ace with her slimy boyfriend. Ugh I hate him! Whatever I make her feel better than he does. Ha! Wait I shouldn't be excited about that.

We started to walk into the building, and I stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked confused

"I'm not feeling very well, so let's not stay long, ok?"

"Logan you are fine! Stop being a big baby. You were just making out with me, and you were trying to get father than that" she said with a smile "if you were really so sick you would not have done that."

"Yeah, well I have this sudden sickening feeling in my stomach"

"That is because your father is here" or it's because Rory is here

"That is a possibility"

"We won't stay to long, how is that" horrible I can't be in the same room as her

"Good"

"Ok let's go in, the sooner we go in the sooner we leave" I slept with her and you want me to go in there

"Then by all means let's get in"

(R POV)

"Sweetie let's get something to drink." I said after we finished what seemed like our 1,000th dance but it was only 4th probably.

"Ok whatever you would like, my darling" he leaned in and gave me a swift kiss on the lips

"Ok good because I am simply parched" I said over dramatically. The truth was I wasn't parched. I had noticed that Logan was walking onto the dance floor with Hope. I guess I understand why she has never liked me. The truth was is after Logan had left I realized that I think I might have feelings for Logan. I mean think about it, it's true I do only get upset with him whenever he would be in a relationship. But I mean I could just break up with Michael. I loved him…love him.

"Well anything for my girl" he said while laughing. His girl. Was I really his girl anymore? I looked up at Logan and he was dancing with hope and she looked at him dreamily, and he to her. She then laid her head on his shoulder and his eyes found mine. We both simply stood there for a few moments and let each other stare at the other. Suddenly he looked down at Hope who was looking up at him and I looked for Michael, I didn't know where he was. The last time I had seen him was when he was getting me a drink. Or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing. All of the sudden I found him in the center of the room clinking a wine glass with his knife. Oh no, he is making a speech. But he had been drinking! This could be a horrible.

"I would like to have everybody's attention please." Michael said loudly. Once everyone was quiet he started to speak again. "Well everybody, I am very aware that you all know why we are all gathered here. Rory can please come up here?" he asked me. Oh no, he isn't going to do what I think he will right? I slowly walked up there. "Rory, I'm sorry but I have lied to you"

"what?" I asked confused

"Well you see I am the one that hosted this party I got your grandmother to help me, and well this is my party"

"I don't understand."

"Rory, I did this whole party, and kept it a secret for you"

"Thank you?" I sort of asked and stated

He starts to laugh and so does everyone else. "Rory I have brought you here for a crucial moment, in my life, in your life, in everyone's lives really. I am going to do something now and you can't run away promise?"

"Yes I promise"

All of the sudden Michael got down on one knee, I couldn't breathe and I know people always say that but it didn't feel like a good thing to me.

"Rory Gilmore, I love you with all of my heart I could never ask for anybody better than you, we have had our ups and downs but we got through them, all of them so now I am going to ask you something and I know that I have asked you many things that you didn't want to do and I hope you Want to do this. Rory Gilmore will you marry me?"

Oh my, what do I say, the only thing that that popped into my head was Logan. I looked over and I say him standing there with a upset face, his jaw was clenched. I mean I can understand, he has always hated Michael. But then I also saw hope right there. I couldn't say no because of Logan I mean he has a wife. So with knowing that I looked back down at Michael.

"So you have an answer for me?" she chucked and so did a lot of other people

"Oh yes oh course sorry"

"Anytime now"

"Oh, right sorry … yes"

"Yes?"

"yes." he stood up and kissed me

Everyone started to cheer, and I laughed too as he put on my ring. I simply hugged him while he whispered in my ear" sweetie we are getting married!"

"I stood there with my arms wrapped around him and looking at Logan and said back "yeah we are getting married, unenthusiastically. But that went unnoticed.

(L POV)

"I would like to have everybody's attention please." Michael said

"What does that idiot want?" I asked looking to Hope

"Shhhh! You are going to miss it!" she said looking back up to them.

"Well everybody, I am very aware that you all know why we are all gathered here. Rory can please come up here?" Michael said

"Hope what is going on?"

"You are about to find out, now be quiet I want to hear!" all of a sudden I saw him get down on one knee. Hope started to shake with excitement.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her angrily

"Yes I did, Logan please be quiet!"

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because why would I you were out of town and I thought it could be a surprise to you too"

"You mean you wanted to see my reaction and see if I have feelings for her right?"

"Well if this is you trying to prove to me that you don't you are doing a really bad job!"

I looked back up to them and Rory was looking at me, not Michael me I want to shout say no but I couldn't that would be very hypocritical sense I have a wife. I just stood there and watch the girl I have loved for probably my whole life accept another man's hand in marriage. I needed air after everyone was shouting and celebrating I snuck out the doors and stood outside to clear my head.

(R POV)

After everyone had come up and congratulated me I snuck out of the back doors I really needed a minute to myself.

As soon as I got outside, I literally ran to the fence so nobody would see me while I cursed at myself and basically told myself I could do this "I can marry him, I love him. Rory Gilmore You do love Michael!"

"I certainly hope so you just accepted him marriage proposal" I heard. I turned around quickly to see that it was Logan in the shadows

"What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't be in there while everyone was congratulating your engagement with him"

"Logan, how could you not have told me?" I yelled "I should have been prepared! I hate public stuff! I should have been prepared for this"

"I had no Idea this was happening! Hope didn't tell me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Logan I and just really overwhelmed right now I just got engaged. Oh my I just got engaged!" I started to freak out

"Hey" he said coming over to give me a hug "this isn't he first you have been engaged so I wouldn't make too big of deal out of it" he said try to lighten the mood.

"Logan we were in 3rd grade that hardly counts!"

"Hey our engagement lasted until 7th grade when I got a girlfriend she made us end the engagement"

I started to laugh "I remember her name was Lindsey right?"

"Yeah" he started o hug me closer "if he knew you he wouldn't have proposed to you like that"

"Oh yeah how should he have proposed to me then?"

"Well first he should have taken you to a book store and let you pick out any book, then you go and take you to a coffee shop and let you read all your books, then I would take you to a secluded spot on the beach that alcove that we love, and I could have it all lit up with beautiful lights and I would have proposed to you all alone just the two of us"

"You would huh?"

"Or you know the person that would proposed to you"

"So You?"

"Or whoever"

And with that he looked down at me and kissed me.

**AN: **

**I hoped you liked it! Review! **


	4. Loves Pain

"Logan!" I screeched as I pushed him away.

"What?" he said like it was no big deal.

"What do you mean what? I am engaged! You ant just go around kissing almost to be married women!"

"Oh please you are hardly almost married! You just got engaged like 20 minutes ago. You are practically not even engaged!"

"But Logan I am engaged." I said calmly

"To somebody who is not me!" he said angrily

"Logan you are married to someone else! What was I supposed to do? Stay single forever? You know I always had feelings for you, and you married somebody else so what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! And I didn't know! I didn't know that you had feelings for me."

"Logan" I breathed

"Ace" he came back and leaned down to kiss me softly

I let him kiss me. I shouldn't have because I knew Michael was probably 50 feet away, but I did. I know it's wrong but being with Logan felt so right. Hope had no idea how lucky she is. I can't do this, I have to stop this.

"Logan" I stopped him. He looked at me curiously "go back to Hope" I said with one last attempt to do the right thing

"Ace" he said like I was crazy

"Just go" I whispered

But of course he didn't listen to me and he simply looked down at me with this intensity in his eyes before he crushed lips against mine again. His hands went to my hips. He pulled me closer to him he slowly unzipped my dress. I pulled at his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly we dropped to our knees and then totally lying on the ground. He gripping my hips so hard I was sure they'd leave a bruise. I started to moan loudly as Logan started to suck on my neck. He then started to trail soft kisses from my jaw to my chest. He looked up to my face and smirked before he moved the lace that was laying on my breast out of the way and he started to suck one of my growing more sensitive by the moment nipples into his mouth. I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips. I let my fingers run through his beautifully messed up hair. For my own pleasure and to hold him to that spot. With his right hand he started to tease my other breast. To which I only moaned more. And with the other hand he gracefully pulled my panties down. he reached down to rub my sensitive clit. I called out with pleasure. I was lucky that the music was so loud otherwise I might be nervous that people might hear us. I pulled his face up to kiss me. 

"Logan... don't stop!"

I slowly started to catch my breath. I looked over at Logan and he seemed to be doing the same thing. He looked over at me and smiled, my heart fell to my stomach.

"Logan, what do we do from here I don't want to hurt Michael."

"I know and I don't want to hurt hope either"

"Well, if we tell them now it will be better because then I won't be married and maybe you will just get a divorce."

"Im sorry did you just say just a divorce?"

"Well you know what I mean"

"This is society we don't divorce here"

"Well Logan I don't like that people have relationships on the side of there marriage"

"Ace I get that but…"

"No know butts I have always wanted the relationship my parents had!" I said cutting him off

"Well life isn't perfect! Chris and Lorelai have a special relationship."

"Well why can't I have that?"

"Ace…"

"Look we better get back to the party"

"Ace"

"Logan, let's just go" I started to look for my panties and Logan for his clothes as well. Finally I gave up on them and just put my dress back on. Unfortunately I needed somebody to help with the zipper.

"Logan will you give me a hand?" I looked up at him with my bambi eyes.

"Ah… yeah" he said hesitantly. He slowly walked over towards me with his pants on and his shirt half way buttoned. He was very close to me and I could still smell his cologne.

"Rory the zipper, it's a stuck"

"what do you mean its stuck? It ant be stuck! I can't walk back in there with my dress wide open!"

"it wouldn't bother me" I turned around to rolled my eyes at him but as soon as I did he pulled me close and kissed me. "Forgive me?"

"Logan…"

"Please?" and he stuck he bottom lip out like I was talking to a 5 year old. I loved that about Logan, no matter how bad I felt he could always make me feel better.

"Fine. I forgive you" and he leaned down to kiss me and I heard a zipping sound. I looked up and he was smiling.

"You jerk!" I slapped his hest while he started to laugh.

"Hey I had to get you to turn around somehow"

"Idiot"

"By the way your panties are over there" he said pointing in the direction they were

"How do you know?"

"Well I am the one who threw them over there in a hurry, am I not."

"Yeah, yeah" I said while walking over there and grabbing the illusive panties and slipping them on. "Now how does my hair look?"

"Like you just had sex"

"Great!" I just need find a mirror

"Come here" he pulled me over towards the side door.

"Logan I cannot go in there! Looking like this!"

"Ok first off, you look beautiful, second off this is the side door"

"Yeah I got that by seeing that it's not the main door"

"no this is the side door that leads down the back hallway, which at the end of is a girls dressing room, I'm sure there is all sorts of hair stuff in there." He said

I leaned up and kissed him "you are perfect thank you!" I quickly opened the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once I saw the lady walk back into the ball room I slipped in and ran into the dressing room. There wasn't much, I hair brush and a flat iron. I could work with this. The only problem was my hair was curled. I quickly straightened my hair and put it a stylish bun which is sort of how it was before just a little curlier. Oh well nobody will notice. I mean Michael doesn't usually notice things like that. I looked at myself in the mirror, and if I do say so myself I looked pretty good. Now I just had to convince Michael that. I walked out of the dressing room and into the ball room. I quickly found Michael. He was talking to an associate at his work. I walked over to him and let my arm slide around his waist.

"Hey I have looking for you" after he said that, the man excused himself and walked away.

"I have been all over where have you been?" well growing up in society did have its perks; I could lie my way out of almost any situation. Now I am not a liar by any means but I can tell a pretty convincing white lie every now and then.

"I have looking for you"

"That weird, we must have just missed each other"

"Yeah must have" he leaned down and kissed me. I would have to tell him me and Logan slept together. Not once but twice.

"Well we are together now that is what matters right"

"Yeah hey listen I was talking to hope earlier and she was looking for Logan did you see him when you were looking for me?" he asked curiously not suspiciously.

Great now what do I do? Do I say yes? Do I say no? What If Hope was interrogating Logan as well? What was Logan saying but before I have to answer I was interrupted by Logan walking up to us.

"Hey Rory, I didn't thank you for telling me that Hope was looking for me, I got in just in time, you saved me big time"

"Yeah you are welcome" I said, and then I turned to Michael "yeah I did see him"

"I see that" he said eyeing Logan

"Hey why don't we get out of here?" I said trying to calm him down. All the while Logan was stiffening up. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with me talking about taking him home and all that implies.

"Sounds fantastic" he leaned down and kissed me. "We still need to celebrate our engagement" he kissed me.

"Hey go up and get my coat and stuff I need to talk to Logan for a sec, ok?" he looked like he didn't really want to, I needed to talk to Logan so I leaned up and kissed him. "Please?"

"Ok ill go get ready" he glared at Logan the whole way out

"Ok you cannot do that!" I angrily whispered

"Do what?"

"Act like that in front of him!"

"How am I acting?" he asked innocently

"You are acting like you like me!"

"Ace, guess what I do like you"

"Well not in front of Michael you don't"

"Whatever"

"Just like I don't like You in front of Hope"

"Yeah well I don't like that ass"

"Logan… he isn't an ass"

"Yes he is I don't know what you see in him I mean honestly"

"Yeah well sometimes Hope is a bitch but you don't see me complaining do you"

"Ok stop I do not want to fight, not with you, not here"

"I don't want to fight either"

"good then we won't fight"

"Hey I'll walk you over to the door"

"Is that a good idea?" 

"Yeah I will make it look like I am not with you when we get to the door"

"Deal"

We started to talk out and when I got to the door I really just wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't. I we as about to tell him that when I got interrupted

"Love! I know that you are not leaving without giving your best boy a hug!"

"Finn! Hi I didn't know you were back"

"Well I arrived back here to see my best Love gets engaged! Congrats by the way"

"Thank you"

"Even Finn knew" Logan basically whispered

"Well I got to go. Bye Finn" I said and hugged him then I looked over at Logan "Bye Logan" I dint give him a hug I just looked at him a moment longer than I should have. Then I walked out the door and into the waiting limo.

(L POV)

I watched her walk out to her fiancé. God I hated calling him that!

"Mate, nothing is going on with you too right?"

"Why, why… would you ask that?"

"You just… I don't know maybe I'm wrong, it just seemed that you guys were off"

"Logan!" Colin came running up to us. "We are leaving Steph just went into labor!"

**A/N:**

**So… what did you think?**


	5. I'm Pregnant!

AN: sorry it's been a little while but finals are upon me! But once they are done, I will be updating regularly. Promise!

Well I have officially been engaged for 3 weeks now. I have to admit I love it! I am being pampered and treated like a queen. That was probably only because Michael still felt bad about almost getting into a fight with Logan that night. Another reason was that because I knew it was wrong to see Logan, I haven't seen, talked or texted him sense that night. But I think my relationship has gotten better because of it. I have had time to focus on Michael and he likes that the attention on him instead of elsewhere.

But I won't lie, I am a little worried about this weekend. You see Steph had a beautiful baby Boy, on February 21. They named him Kyle; he weighted 8 LBs 14 OZs. And he got his mothers good looks. He was the cutest baby I had ever seen. But anyway, this weekend had his coming out party. Yes I know those are for when you are older, but you see in society they do this when the baby is about a month old (give or take a week or so). It was the proper this to do. It was actually pretty cool, the mother and father wore all white with the baby and then the godparents always wore blue to express paternal instincts. The party Is always hosted in a big room and the parents and baby are usually sitting on stage and the godparents sit beside them. People dance, give gifts, and give toasts.

Now don't get me wrong I am really excited to go to the party and I am excited that I am going to be the Godmother but there is another issue I am not excited about…..

_I walked into the hospital looking for the room Steph had told me earlier. When I found it I knocked, and then once I heard the faint "come in" I opened the door to see Steph feeding the baby and Colin was sitting in the chair beside her bed. _

"_See I told you it was Rory" Steph said to Colin_

"_Well what if it hadn't been, I don't really want a guy to walk in and see your boob."_

"_Should I come back a different time?" I asked_

"Of course not!" they both said

"Ok"

"Colin is just being his usual stick in the mud, because I said come in before I knew who it was"

"Well what if it was a guy?" he asked defensively

"Please the only other guy that would be coming in here would be Logan, or Finn, because both of our fathers saw him yesterday and are now out of town"

"Oh yeah I would love it if Finn or Logan saw your boob!"

"Um sorry to burst your bubble Colin but they already have" I said

"What!"

"You were there remember?" I said looking at Steph and we both started laughing

"Yeah me and Rory, were drunk so we did the whole strip and run around in circles at my house and you three were our audiences" she said

"Oh... I forgot about that" he said with a dreamy look on his face "that night was our first time" then Colin looked at Steph with loving look and her to him. Then he leaned up and kissed her.

"Um … may I hold him?" I asked now that Steph was done feeding and that it was getting awkward.

"Of course come here" she gently handed him over to me

"_Oh you guys he is so cute!"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Lucky for him he got your good looks Steph" I said while laughing _

"_Oh that's really funny Rory" Colin said annoyed, me and Steph just laughed _

"_Well Rory we need to ask you something" Steph said nervously_

"_What?" I asked looking up from the baby_

"_Will you be the godmother?"_

_I was shocked, but overjoyed "Yes of course I will" I laughed "I will take good care of him I promise"_

"_I know you will"_ she looked up at Colin with a suspicious smile while he looked down with a nervous look on his face

"What is going on with you guys?"

"Um there is something Steph has to tell you because I was totally against it"

"Um… ok"

"Rory, beautiful Rory, you are his godmother and… Logan… is his godfather"

"Logan." I couldn't believe this

"Steph I told you this was a bad idea"

"No, it's not a bad idea, it's just… why didn't you pick a couple that is married. Like Logan and Hope, or Michael and me?"

"_Well, because you two are our best friends, I love Chloe, but you and I were always closer. And on top of all that you and Logan make a great team" what is she thinking, we argue and fight and oh my gosh hope and Michel!_

"_Right I can see that, but I think it's kind of awkward sense our significant others hate us."_

"_Well for the baby you can get along right?" she gave me the puppy dog look, UGH! I hate it when he does that!_

"_Yeah we can"_

Kyle's coming out party is today and I'm nervous. I mean I haven't seen him sense my engagement, and he looks so hot in blue. Oh man no thinking of how hot Logan is!

"Sweetie are you almost ready?" Michael said as he came in my room. "Wow, you look stunning!"

Even though I am modest I have to admit I do look good. The dress is a navy blue, that ended probably half way up my thigh, and it was strapless with a sash over my shoulder. It was a gorgeous dress. And my hair was curled then put up in a messy bun.

"Thank you! You look pretty handsome yourself" I said as I came over and put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, this is so exciting!"

As we pulled up to the building I waited for Michael to open the door, but he didn't. Instead he looked at me.

"What?"

"Well it's just why did they pick you and Logan?" oh boy. I knew this was coming I should have been expecting this

"Well sweetie we are their best friends"

"What about Finn?"

"Well sweetie, they choose Logan what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know… I guess nothing"

"Ok well let's go in there ok?"

"Ok" he leaned in to kiss me, after we parted; he slowly stepped out of the car and put his hand out for me as well. The paparazzi were going crazy asking us questions about the engagement.

"Miss Hayden! Over here!" I looked up at Michael and motioned for him to come over to talk to the reporter

"Hi! When are you two getting married?" The reporter who called us over asked.

"We haven't set a date yet." I answered smoothly

"Michael how do you feel about you Fiancé being the godmother and the godfather being another man" A different Man asked.

"I trust her," he looked down and smiled at me "Plus Rory and Logan have been friends for a very long time and I am happy that the baby will have such wonderful people taking care of him if anything bad does happen that is."

"What about you two, you thinking about kids yet?" the first reporter asked.

I looked up at Michael, because I didn't know what to say. (Believe me that doesn't happen much.) I mean we hadn't talked about kids, or really how many we wanted.

Michael looked at the reporter and answered "Yes right away! And as many as possible"

The questions continued but I just let Michael answer. I couldn't believe he answered the reporter like that like that, I mean yes I want kids but not right away and definitely not as many as possible.

When we got inside I simply looked up at him and glared.

"What's wrong?"

"Michael you are not going to ruin my night, so we will talk when we get in the car"

"What did I do?"

"We will talk later, you know what do me a favor and don't talk to me tonight" and with that I walked away and walked up the stage and sat down by Logan.

"So are we talking?" Logan asked me slightly sarcastic

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Well if we were talking I would tell you, that you look absolutely gorgeous. But sense we aren't talking I won't say anything" he said smirking, I shook my head and replied

"Well if we were talking I would say that you look very handsome in your suit"

"Handsome? That's all I get is handsome? I think I look damn sexy!" he said completely serious. I couldn't contain my laughter at this point

"Ah there it is" he said beaming at me "I love your laugh" he placed his hand down on my thigh and I placed my hand over his.

Suddenly I realized what we were doing and I pulled my hand away very quickly.

"Ace…"

"No, Logan"

"Ok, Rory do not pretend that you don't feel something between us"

"Of course I do but"

"But nothing! Let us be together! What is stopping us?" he said while cutting me off

"Um two things called Hope and Michael"

Before he got the chance to respond the festivities began. About an hour or two into the party Logan pulled me into a secluded part of the hall.

"Logan, what are you doing" but he didn't respond. He just looked at me intensely and kissed me. I felt myself being pushed into the wall. Logan's hands were roaming all over me. I let my hands wander into his hair. He is so good at this, I mean he is only kissing my and he has me getting all hazy with want. I let one hand slide down his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles all the way down. When he started to kiss down my neck all I wanted to do is go into the closet and let him do all sorts of naughty things to me. I mean he did already have my leg hiked up to his waist and wrapped around it. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. Soon that hand started to crawl up my thigh and it was touching my panties. I inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"Logan"

He simply moaned in response.

Suddenly the only thing that popped in my head was Hope and Michael.

"Logan"

And again he only moaned in response. He thrust toward my center which was practically exposed to the world at this point.

"ahh… Logan"

No response.

"Logan"

"Logan!"

"What Ace? I'm doing some of my best work here"

"We can't do this"

"Why"

"You are married and I have a Fiancé"

"So?"

"So this is a mistake"

"No, it isn't"

"Yes this whole thing between us what we have been doing it was a mistake"

"This wasn't a mistake!" he said angrily he put his hands on his face "look … Rory…. I love you"

"Yeah I know I love you too"

"No I mean I really love you like not as a friend, I love you like love, love you"

"Logan, stop"

"No you don't get to do that"

"Do what?"

"Talk me out of my feelings"

"Look Logan can you honestly tell me you don't think this is a mistake"

"Maybe the timing isn't right but I mean other than that I don't think it was a mistake"

"Really you don't care that you heated on hope?"

"I care about you!"

"I know and I really care about you too"

"do you love me?"

"what?"

"do you love me? like love, love"

"I…. I don't know"

"you don't know?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"I love you! You idiot"

"I love you too"

"What do we do now?" he wrapped me up in a hug

"I don't know Ace, but I going to leave Hope."

"You are going to leave her?"

"I love you not her"

"I love you too"

"Say it again" I couldn't help but smile

"I love you Logan" he kissed me with such fore I was literally shaking when he let me go.

"I have to go talk to Hope"

"Maybe we should wait till we get home"

"Yeah maybe"

"Either way we should get back out there"

"Let's go"

We walked out there, that's when I spotted Michael. I slowly walked up to him.

"Hey, listen I'm really sorry for whatever I did"

"It's ok, um are you ready to go there is something I have to talk to you about"

"Um yeah sure"

The car ride home was silent. I mean like dead silent.

When we got home he opened to door and walked in.

"So what do you need to talk to me about" here it goes

"Michael, I love you"

"Oh boy"

"No, it's just I don't think I love you as much as you love me"

"What?"

"I love you, but I don't think we are right together. Michael I think we should break up"

"Break up?"

"Yes" I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in his hand

"Rory I love you! You can't just leave! You can't!'

"Michael please don't make this any harder than it has to be"

"What make you decide to do this tonight?"

"I have been thinking this a while"

"Bull"

"Excuse me?"

"Does this have to do with Logan?"

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"I … I love him"

"Rory, I have been with you for 5 years!" I was very angry "why didn't you break up with me before you broke my heart!" and with that he stormed out of the house.

I thought I would be upset, but honestly I wasn't. I was actually happy. Now I could be with Logan.

(POV L)

"I want some ice-cream!" hope said

"Well I think we have some in the freezer" I said

"Oh good" she said exited

"Um Hope I have to tell you something"

"Oh really, me too"

"Ok well you first" I might as well give her this sense I am about to leave her

"Ok well sit down" I did as I was told "Logan, something wonderful has happened"

"What?"

"I am pregnant"

I should have gone first.

**AN: so… what do you think?**


	6. Lunch Dates

(L POV)

"_Um Hope I have to tell you something"_

"_Oh really, me too"_

"_Ok well you first" _

"_Ok well sit down" I did as I was told "Logan, something wonderful has happened"_

"_What?"_

"_I am pregnant"_

_I should have gone first._

"Pregnant?" I said barely said above a whisper

She looked at me with a very excited smile on her face. "Yeah, isn't it great!"

Oh boy, No! it's not great! I was going to leave you! "Yeah" I said

Her face started to turn from ecstatic to confusion. "Logan, aren't you happy about this?" she asked upset.

What so I say now? "Sweetie" I said as I stood up, walking over to her "Of course I am happy, you are having a baby, my baby" I put my hand on her stomach, while sliding the other one around her waist.

"Are you sure?" she asked still unsure

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier!" I said before I crushed my lips down on hers.

What am I going to do now?

"_Hello, you have reached Logan Huntzburger, please leave me your name and number, and if it's important leave me a message_" *_beep*_

"Um… hey Logan, it's me… uh I wanted to talk to you, I think this is the probably 4th time I have called you, and I hope you are ok… um… I guess just call me back when you get this. Bye!"

I wanted to say I love you, I really did, but I knew I couldn't because there was still a chance that Hope could hear it. I wanted to tell him I broke up with Michael, but I wanted to do it in person. I knew I shouldn't be worried because he was probably just breaking up with hope right now. Yeah, I am sure that is what he is doing.

"LOGAN!" hope moaned with his last thrust making her come

"HOPE" Logan said as he came all over her

Logan leaned down and kissed her one last time before he pulled out of her and rolled over.

"Wow, that was … wow!" hope said very breathily

Logan looked over and smiled at her. "yeah it was" he said as he looked her up and down, God she really was gorgeous, but she didn't have that brown hair or those stunning blue eyes. He grazed his eyes over her body from the bottom up. Her beautifully toned and tan legs, then her perfectly shaven pussy, (which by the way was gorgeous!) then her perfect stomach, up to her large chest, which bounced perfectly when she rode him, and the best part was is that they weren't even fake! Then he got to her face, her perfectly chiseled face, those perfect kissable lips, to those very pretty big blue eyes.

"Logan, why are you looking at me like that?" she laughed as she subconsciously put a hand over her stomach.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are" I said as I slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Logan you are pretty handsome yourself. I might even say sexy." She said, I knew she was joking, because honestly anybody with eyes could see that I am sexy.

"Excuse me" I said rolling on my side "are you saying that this is not sexy?" I said as I motioned my perfect body.

She looked me up and down, then she stood up and shrugged and started to walk downstairs butt naked

"You have got to be kidding me!" I knew she was but I would play along with her little game.

I stood up from the bed, butt naked myself and walked out to her she hadn't gotten far she was only at the balcony overlooking the downstairs.

So I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her small waist, and began to rub circles on her stomach.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked while laughing

"Say I'm sexy" I replied in the sexiest voice I could muster.

She started to squirm in my arms, I knew she was getting turned on by being pressed up against the railing butt naked while my member I pushed up against her lower back

"Logan" she moaned while she started pushing up against my member

"Say it" I said while I swiftly turned her around and let my tip touch her throbbing core

She looked up at me with the devilish grin that she got from me "and what will you do if I don't?"

I looked down at her and smirked "I just I will just have to punish you then wont I?"

"Huh" she made a face like she was thinking really hard "I guess I will just have to be punished then"

"You asked for it!" I said as I hosted her up in a firemen's carry, and took her back to our room, throwing her on the bed. "You are going to wish you said I was sexy" I said as she continued to laugh and I jumped on the bed.

When I woke up the next morning I rolled over to see Hope still sleeping and still naked, I was not going to complain. So I decided to go downstairs and get breakfast. After I slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and walked down the stairs. As I hit the bottom I noticed my phone from where I left it last night. I picked it up and turned it on.

"Ugh! I have seven missed calls" I said aloud, I started to look to see who had called. One missed call was from Finn, two were from my father and the rest were from Rory. Oh Crap! Rory! I listened to her four messages before I picked up the phone and called her back.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Logan?" she sounded like she had just woke up and was groggy

"Did I wake you?" I asked

"No! No, you didn't I… well yeah you did but I was just about to wake up from wonderful coffee filled dreamland" I couldn't help but laugh

"Well how bout I make it up to you by taking you to lunch today and I will by you all the coffee you want"

"Sounds good. When and where?"

"How about I just pick you up around 1ish. Is that alright?"

"Um… yeah that should be fine … um Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Im really glad we can finally have our chance you know?" great I was about to go break up with the girl I loved because my wife was pregnant. How crazy does that sound.

"yeah, um we will talk about all that later at lunch" I said right before I hung up

"who are you going to lunch with?" I looked over to see my very cute wife in my button up shirt from yesterday

"um just finn" I lied but I couldn't tell her. "did you sleep well?"

"I was sleeping well until you left the bed" she said while walking over to me

"sorry" I said with a grin

"hey I know how about I go to lunch with you and finn tpday?" um no

"oh well its just thtat um Finn wanted some boy time"

"oh yeah that's fine" she said while she came up to kiss my cheek

"well I better get going, I guess"

"haave fun at lunch!"

I have a feeling this lunh will be anything but fun…..

**AN:**

**So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok people so I have been reviewing my story and I am really embarrassed I have used such careless mistakes at the beginning of this. So for the next few weeks I will be going back and fixing all those careless mistakes so I ask you to go with me in this and re read my story when it's all done.


End file.
